


School Play

by myrandomnesslife



Series: Prompts [30]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, plays
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-06
Updated: 2014-03-06
Packaged: 2018-01-14 17:32:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1275022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myrandomnesslife/pseuds/myrandomnesslife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles and Derek get cast in "A Midsummer's Night Dream".</p>
            </blockquote>





	School Play

Stiles looks up from his text book as he processes what Lydia just said. “We’re playing who?” 

"You’re playing Puck. Derek is playing Oberon." Lydia smirks as Stiles gapes at her. Derek turns around and looks at her like she’s grown a second head.

"You can’t be serious?" Derek says, raising his eyebrows.

"Aren’t Puck and Oberon lovers?" Stiles questions before he looks at Derek from the corner of his eye.

"In some of the stories, yes. Do you want them to be in the play?" Lydia smiles, knowing.

Stiles blushes furiously at that. 

Derek just smirks. Lydia knows all well of their relationship, but they haven’t exactly come out in front of the school is because of Stiles’ request and well Derek is a popular jock and the only reason why Derek is doing the play is for extra credit. Derek doesn’t care what the other jocks think of him. He’s only staying quiet because Stiles asked him to and he cares about Stiles. 

"If we were to be lovers in the play, what would that uh, entail?" Stiles tries, fiddles with the drawstring on his hoodie before he gives up and starts tapping his foot on the floor, impatient. 

Lydia smirks deviously, “I thought you’d never ask.”

~*~

Stiles hovers behind the stage curtain with Derek by his side, breathing heavily. He’s freaking out and theres quite a bit of people on the other side of the curtain, but Derek keeps rubbing his shoulder and whispering comforting words in his ear. He doesn’t know if he can do this. 

"Lydia is never gonna let us live this down." Stiles sighs. 

Derek laughs lowly. “No, she’s not.” 

Derek’s palms caress the inside of Stiles’ arms to soothe his shaking body. 

"Do you think she’ll notice if we make a break for it?" Stiles looks hopeful. 

"She’ll bring the whole house down around us." Derek wraps Stiles in his arms. 

"Ugh, better now than later." Stiles groans.

Derek’s right hand grasps Stiles’ cheek in his hand, “I’ll be with you the whole time.” 


End file.
